


A Helping Hand

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alec is injured, alec needs help, and even more fluff, badass magnus, beautiful and deadly magic, depictions of violence, duh - Freeform, heavily based on episode 2x10, madzie saves the day, simon's a dork, warlocks are badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: He was a Shadowhunter, this pain wouldn’t last long.  He can escape and give himself an iratze to heal everything.  He would be fine.  He needed to get Madzie and the soul sword away from the Circle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My predictions of what will happen in episode 2x10 aka the mid season finale aka how the hell will i survive another hiatus??  
> We can do it!  
> Also, go vote for MALEC!  
> This is a part one of two, not sure when the second will be up, hopefully within the next week or two!  
> No betas, all my own mistakes!  
> Happy reading!

Alec grimaces as cold metal digs into his wrists, tightly bound by Madzie’s magic.

“That’s good,” valentine says satisfied. “Now string him up, time for some fun,” he ends with a sadistic smile.

Alec’s face hardens as he musters up a glare. If looks could kill, valentine would be splattered on the wall. His henchmen roughly pull Alec from his knees and attach his locked up hands to a hook dangling from the ceiling. The hook slowly begins to rise and stretch out his body until he is barely standing on his toes.

Valentine slowly walks around Alec. “It’s simple really; all I want is my family. Where are Clarissa and Johnathan?” He stops behind him so Alec can’t see him. His senses on high alert, mentally preparing his body for any blows. He would not give this asshole the satisfaction of breaking him.

“I already told you,” Alec sneered, “they’re not here.” 

“Well that’s just unfortunate. How do you propose we solve this little problem then?” he asks as he slowly makes his way in front of Alec.

Alec’s eyes follow him, like a predator hunting his prey, and valentine was circling him like a shark ready to attack. Alec needed to remain strong. At least he got everyone out of the institute so they could reconvene and make up a plan to end the Circle.

Alec smirked. “Maybe if you were a better father and weren’t planning on destroying the downworld you would understand how to properly talk to your children.”

A slow smile spread on valentine’s lips. “You see, the thing is,” he began as he started to circle him again, “I may not be the father of the year, but I certainly know how to get my children’s attention. I was asking you to see if you had any other plan that didn’t cause an infliction of pain, or rather, the cleanest way to go about this.”

Alec’s eyes widened in shock at what valentine was getting at. He quickly turned his face stone cold, brows furrowed together and his breath coming a little quicker in preparation.

“Torture me all you want, I won’t give in,” he said gravely.

“Who said anything about me torturing you? Oh no,” he shook his head and looked at Madzie who was standing off to the side, “little Madzie here will take over, won’t you sweet heart?” he said as he crouched down in front of her.

Confusing crossed her face as she looked at valentine then back at Alec.

“Don’t you want to find your Nana so you can go home?”

Madzie looked back at valentine and nodded her head.

“Then be a good little girl and help me get this man to talk. He’s a very bad man, you see, and I need him to help me track down some people. Think you can help me with that?” he tilted his head, asking in a soft voice.

Madzie looked back at Alec, hesitant to hurt the innocent man who was pleading with her through his glossy hazel eyes, but she wanted to go home.

“Madzie, don’t listen to him. He’s just using you. You’re Nana is fine and I know where she is,” Alec pleaded, hoping he could connect with the little girl like he had when he first met her at the manor.

Alec looked at valentine venomously. “Let her go, she doesn’t need to be a part of this.”

Valentine smiled and stood up, hands behind his back. “Madzie, make the man talk.”

Madzie held up her hand, not knowing any better, and let her power surge toward Alec. 

As the red magic flew from her fingers, she saw a look of desperation from Alec. She paused, hands still raised, aimed at the poor man. Her brows knit in concern and confusion. Why would valentine want to hurt Alec? He was a nice man who complimented her gills. No, she wouldn’t do this to him. She let out an uneasy breath, mind made up, and lowered her hands.

Valentine hummed in amusement, then nodded to one of his henchmen behind Alec.

The blow that came to his ribs was a sudden shock, his body wanted to curl in and grab the shattered ribs in protest, but the chains held his body straight and tight. He heard Madzie shout in surprise at the sudden brutality. Alec tried to hold in his pain, but his throat protested as a brief shout of agony echoed through the halls of the institute. He clamped his mouth shut and held back another whimper as he received another blow to the gut that had him wanting to crumble into himself. 

He was a Shadowhunter, this pain wouldn’t last long. He can escape and give himself an iratze to heal everything. He would be fine. He needed to get Madzie and the soul sword away from the Circle. 

Valentine crouched down in front of the little girl again. “You see sweet heart, if you don’t fully cooperate or help me get what I want, then I can’t take you back to your Nana and this man will only suffer more than he needs to.”

Tears slowly fell from Madzie’s eyes as she looked at Alec, slouched, only standing tall because of the chains she put on him. She liked Alec and it pained her to see him hurt. Mind made up, she slowly shook her head, refusing to dig through his brain. 

Valentine’s smile turned down, eyes becoming hard. “I thought I could trust you sweet heart. But you’ve done well,” he said with a timid smile. He looked up at two of his Shadowhunters and gave them a nod. “These men will take you back to your Nana.”

They moved on either side of her and set a hand on each shoulder, steering her away to be locked up.

“Let her go valentine, she has nothing to do with this!” Alec panted, fighting against his restraints.

Madzie turned to face Alec and stopped. The henchmen grew impatient and grabbed her by her arms and lifted her.

“No! Alec!” she screamed as she reached out her arms towards him, tears streaming down her face. She lost sight of him struggling against his restraints as they turned a corner and she was led down a hallway. She heard the men’s fists meet his body as he shouted for Madzie.

\--

“The institute is under attack, we need to get there now!” Jace shouted to Luke as he rounded the police vehicle to the passenger’s side.

“They must have found a way to take down Magnus’s wards,” Luke explains as he straps in and starts the car, headed down the highway at dangerous speeds.

“I think they used Madzie,” Jace breathes out as he takes a moment to let it soak in, the lengths valentine was willing to go to. “We can’t let him get Clary-“  
He breaks off with a hiss of pain and grabs at his parabatai rune, a flash of pain running through his body, making him grit his teeth in protest.

Luke looks over at him suddenly, “What is it?”

Jace takes a moment to get his breath under control, but the pain keeps coming in waves, leaving him breathless and aching for his parabatai.

“Alec,” he whispers through a ragged breath. “Alec’s hurt, drive faster Luke!” he demands the alpha.

Luke flexes his jaw and pushes down on the gas pedal.

\-- 

Tears streamed down Madzie’s face as she kicked and pushed at the man who held her tightly in his arms, but he wouldn’t give. She let out a frustrated cry and energy surged through her and directly into the man. He let out a stunned gasp and released Madzie before he dropped to the floor.

“What the hell?” was all the other shadowhunter could shout before Madzie, face hard and furious, released her magic upon him as he too slouched to the ground in silence.

She was breathing heavily as her tears began to dry on her face when she sensed someone coming around the corner.

\--

Magnus had been frantically trying to knock down the new wards of the institute that kept him locked out. Other shadowhunters gathered around him, posed and ready to strike when he could finally get the doors open.

He released a breath of frustration as sweat began to trickle down his face, feeling the depletion of his magic when suddenly the wards went down. 

Magnus knew he was strong, but not enough to break the wards. Something must have happened. Alexander was in there and he needed to get to him right away, and now the door was open. 

Frantically, he pushed through all of the shadowhunters and burst through the front doors of the institute. Paintings were slouched on the walls, barely hanging on. Tables had been knocked over and equipment scattered the floor.

He sensed a warlock’s magic nearby and heard a scream.

“What the hell?” someone shouted, voice laced with panic before it went silent.

Magnus dashed through the halls and rounded a corner, coming face to face with a little girl and two men on the floor.

She looked petrified, tears streaming down her face as she huffed out each breath.

Magnus cautiously stepped forward. “Hello sweet pea. I’m Magnus,” he spoke softly.

She took a step back from him.

“There’s no reason to be afraid,” he said as he crouched to her level. “I’m a warlock, just like you.” He released his glamour and showed her his true cat eyes. He reached his hand out to her, “are you okay?”

She burst into tears and ran forward, wrapping her little arms around his neck. Magnus was shocked but quickly embraced the poor girl, transferring magic to help calm her stress. He stroked her hair softly, “Oh my dear, what happened?” he whispered.

She looked back into his eyes, but kept her hands tight on his lapels.

“T-the man wanted me to hurt him,” she began shaking her head vigorously, tears streaming, “but-but I didn’t, I couldn’t. And n-now they are hurting him because I couldn’t.” 

Magnus brought a hand up to delicately wipe away each tear as it fell, listening intently to every word.

“What man? Can you take me to them?” he asked softly.

She tightened her hands on him, nervous for what was to come and nodded her head.

Magnus nodded and pulled her into a hug. “Okay, everything’s fine. I’m going to put a glamour on you so none of the men can see you okay?” he asked as he dug his face in her hair.

She nodded as more tears fell down her face, and Magnus lifted her into his arms, hushing her quietly.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. We are going to be brave okay? You’ve done so well my dear, now let’s go take down the bad men, hmm?” Magnus asked softly. 

She leaned back to look at him, her face now full of determination, and pointed down the hallway she came, leading them to Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands behind his back, he slowly stepped forward in front of Alec. “What was that again? I couldn’t hear you through all the gurgling of your blood,” he stated as a knowing fact, egging on Alec’s ego.
> 
> Face determined, Alec grunted out, “Let me make it clearer for you.” He spat blood onto Valentine’s face and stated clearly, “Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely darlings!  
> SO, i really didn't know what you're reaction would be to this, but im so happy and overwhelmed with the amount of love i have been receiving, you guys are so amazing thank you so much!  
> So i thought this was only going to be a two parter, but i kept digger myself into a deeper hole the more i wrote and now i kind of want to continue it for at least another chapter, i hope that's okay!  
> I pushed myself to write a little everyday, school has been very hectic and i just spent my weekend in Vegas for the first time but i still tried to write on the down time we had for staying out so late lol  
> ANYWAY i really wanted to post this for you guys on monday (cause monday is all about Shadowhunters!) but i was iffy with the way i left this, so please let me know your thoughts and if you would like me to continue this!  
> Enjoy! =)

Valentine smirked as blood ran down Alec’s mouth and dripped from his chin, a pool of dark crimson slowly building around him. He had to hand it to the shadowhunter, he was holding out pretty well, he couldn’t break him. 

Hands behind his back, he slowly stepped forward in front of Alec. “What was that again? I couldn’t hear you through all the gurgling of your blood,” he stated as a knowing fact, egging on Alec’s ego.

Face determined, Alec grunted out, “Let me make it clearer for you.” He spat blood onto Valentine’s face and stated clearly, “Fuck you.”

Just as he was about to receive another blow from Valentine’s lovely bunch of Circle members, Valentine held up a hand, halting their movements. He wiped the blood from his face, looked down at his hand soaked in Alec’s blood, then smiled and looked back at the man strung up at his mercy.

He surged out suddenly and gripped Alec’s hair, bringing his face right in front of Alec’s, nose to nose. Alec hissed in protest, breath panting, aching not to show any pain. Whereas Valentine was panting due to the rage boiled inside his sadistic self.

Valentine hummed. “You were right, I could torture you all I want, but you won’t break. You’re tough, I can see that. I could use a strong shadowhunter like you,” he stated as he gripped Alec’s hair tighter, making him hiss and ground his teeth. “So this is how it’s going to work now, I won’t torture you, I’ll just have to find someone you love.” He leans in and whispers in Alec’s ear, “Perhaps a certain warlock?”

Alec grunted and attempted to free his hands again, but it was to no prevail. He managed to push valentine away with his body, unfortunately just out of reach for Alec’s long legs to kick him where it would really count.

“You stay the hell away from him!” he shouted as anger coursed through his veins, fueling his hate for Valentine and his men.

Valentine laughed as he walked away and motioned for his men to gather around him to discuss further plans.

Alec pushed against his restraints, but it only made him weaker and more tired. His wrists were throbbing in pain and his arms had begun to fall asleep from carrying his weight. Heaving out a defeated breath, he paused to ponder everything that just happened. The last Alec had heard, Magnus was at his loft with Clary. Magnus’s loft had wards, not to mention he was a powerful warlock, he could kick the Circle’s ass single handedly. Maybe Valentine didn’t know where Magnus was, or so he hoped. 

He spit more blood on the floor and looked up, a fast movement caught his eye. Peeking around the corner was Simon holding his hand up, signaling Alec to keep quiet about their location. Simon looked over as if someone was speaking to him and nodded his head. Who the hell was with him?

Simon motioned his head in Alec’s direction and moved aside, allowing Jace to saunter into his view and made eye contact with Alec. He sent him a knowing look and nodded his head once. He has a plan, and since they’ve been training together for years, they communicated that plan with just a simple look. Distract Valentine while he gets the soul sword and Valentine in custody.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded ever so slightly so as to not throw off the on looking Circle members.

“That’s all you’ve got?” he taunted, finding his voice again. “I thought we were having fun getting to know one another. Jace is my brother, so really I should try and get to know his father,” he smirked. 

Valentine didn’t appear to be taking the bait, he had to try harder.

“Although,” he continued, “there isn’t much to him besides the fact that he’s a sick sadistic bastard who manipulates his children and wants to obliterate the entire downworld. But it doesn’t even look like he can manage even that let alone keep an eye on his kids.”

Valentine turned his head a fraction, glaring at Alec as he egged him on, and Alec did just that.

“You can’t even control the one little downworlder you captured to aid in your crimes and you sure as hell aren’t getting information from me.” He took a beat, “So really, what’s the point?”

Valentine narrowed his eyes as he slowly approached Alec. He leaned in and spoke softly, “The point, young shadowhunter, is not to destroy the downworld this instant. No, that would be too easy. Yes, I do need Clarissa to activate it, and she will, but I’m also waiting on my son to help with the rest.”

“I already told you,” Alec spoke roughly with a stern expression, “Jace isn’t here and he is never going to help you destroy the downworld.”

“Oh no my dear boy, not him,” a playful smirk spread across his face, “my other son.”

\--

“He doesn’t look so hot,” Simon stated, gnawing his nails as him and Jace took a peek around the corner to get a good surveillance of how many Circle members they were dealing with. 

“I mean your brother looks hot, but like, not doing so hot. Not that I check him out,” he added quickly. “Whatever, he has great bone structure and his hair does that swoopy thing that makes people swoon-“ he cut himself off as Jace swirled his head to look at him with an astounded look, eyebrows raised in question.

Simon reeled back and looked left and right, his eyes say ‘What? Like his good looks aren’t obvious?’

He shook his head and pointed back at the Soul Sword, “So, uh, we need to destroy that thing right?” he said in attempt to get back on topic.

Jace gave him one last look before he turned around and nodded his head.

“Great. So, what? How do we destroy it? Want me to-“

“You wanna help?” Jace asked as he faced Simon again.

Simon jumped up with his fists held in front of him as if he was about to fight, getting pumped. “Well, yeah. I’ll karate chop the shit out of-“

“Shut up,” Jace finalized as he turned around.

Simon came to a stop from his jumps, face dropped along with his hands, deadpanned at Jace, tired of him treating him like this.

“You know the tough guy act is getting really old. This may be our last moment together, you should try being nice for once-“

Jace huffed in amusement. “I let you drink my blood, I don’t have to be nice to you for at least another twenty four hours.”

Simon paused a moment as he felt a slow smile, remembering how Jace saved his life by letting him drink his blood. If it wasn’t for him, Valentine would have killed him. He nodded his head and pat Jace on the back, “Yeah, deal.”

“We need to get Alec out of here and the sword away from Valentine,” Jace breathed out through grit teeth as he unknowingly touched his parabatai rune. 

“Right, so what’s the plan?” Simon asked cautiously.

Jace’s lips turned down in thought, “Free Alec and distract Valentine and his men while I destroy the sword.”

“What? How are you gonna destroy it?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just…please, stick to the plan. We need to end this once and for all.”

Simon nodded his head once in agreement. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and plucked it out to the read the message.

“Luke says he’s in position.”

“Good, tell him to wait for the signal.”

“Right,” Simon nodded in agreement. “Um, what exactly is the signal?”

“He’ll know it when it happens.” Jace said with one final look before heading down the hallway. 

“And Simon?” Jace asks as he turns around abruptly.

“Yeah?” Simons asks as he looks up from his phone.

“Be careful alright? Don’t do anything stupid.”

Simon swallows, “I’ll try not to.”

A slow smile spread across Jace’s face as he mutters, “Do or do not, there is no try,” and swiftly heads back down the hallway, leaving Simon standing in shock, jaw hanging open.

He comes to his senses and rushes after Jace. “You just quoted Star Wars,” he stated in an astonished voice.

Jace still walked ahead of him but he could see him shrug his shoulders, “You asked me to be your Yoda or Obi one whatever,” he dismissed with his hand.

Simon gave an appreciative smile, “Yeah, didn’t think you actually saw the movies.”

“I didn’t,” Jace stated softly, “It’s in the shadowhunter codex,” he says as he pulls out his seraph blade and cautiously walks through the halls on high alert.

“Really?” Simon asked, his interest piqued.

Jace stops and Simon almost runs into him. He turns around and smirks.

“No.”

And with that heads down another hallway to the op center to grab more weapons for the hell Valentine was about to face.

\--

Magnus held Madzie tighter against his chest, trying to shield her from the world. 

He spoke softly and moved cautiously through the halls of the institute, “Once I can locate the bad people, I’m going to send you through a portal to my friend okay? She’s a warlock too and has agreed to help us.”

Madzie tightens her arms around him and buries her face in his neck and shakes her head, pigtails swiveling. “No,” she says almost desperately, “don’t leave me.”

Magnus stops, suddenly overwhelmed for the amount of care he was feeling toward this little girl, this innocent warlock who has seen too much and done too much for someone her age. He doesn’t want to leave her, but he can’t have her here in the middle of a battle, if it came to that. He needed to get to Alec, make sure he was okay and the Soul Sword and Valentine returned to where they belong, in the Silent Brother’s hands.

His brows furrowed in concern and indecision as he buried his nose in her hair, trying to decide what to do. 

“I promise as soon as I find Alexander and restore the institute and its wards I will come right over to get you,” he says softly.

Madzie leans back to look at his face, hands on his shoulders, pondering.

He lowers his glamour, eyes now glowing. “Trust me, little one, please. I will come back for you, okay?”

She takes another beat, observing his cat eyes, before slowly nodding her head.

“That’s my brave girl,” Magnus says with a soft smile.

He lowers her down to the ground but stays at her level.

“You said you found the bad men just through that hallway, correct?” he asks as he points to the last hallways on the right.

Hands still clutching his lapels, she nods.

He gives her his best comforting smile, “Okay little one, I think I can take it from here. Thank you for all of your help, you’ve been so brave.” 

He slowly raises his arm to conjure a portal to Catarina’s.

“Just walk right through, Catarina is expecting you, so you don’t have to explain anything to her okay?”

She looks at the portal, then back at him, then back at the portal, hesitating.

Suddenly, a loud battle cry echoes through the halls of the institute as the sounds of a struggle break through. Magnus whips his head to glance at the hallway, eyes widening in fear.

“Alexander,” he breaths out.

Madzie’s breaths become quicker in panic.

He rushes into action as he pulls Madzie to face him. “Madzie, you need to go through the portal now and don’t look back okay?”

Breathing still rushed, she musters up a face of determination and nods her head before grabbing Magnus’s cheeks with her tiny hands and kisses his forehead softly.

“Save my big friend,” she whispers before turning and disappears into the portal.

Magnus took a second to process everything that just happened before he springs into action and runs down the hallway, just stopping at the corner to peek around to survey to institute and find his shadowhunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what do you think?  
> You like? You hate? Mixed feelings?  
> Please give me feedback if you feel the need!  
> This is my first time attempting fanfiction and this is also not betad, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Hopefully more will be coming next week on monday as well!  
> Thank you for reading and as always comments and kudos spread a warm feeling in my cold heart <3  
> You can come chat with me on my tumblr under the username flowerangel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part three to A Helping Hand. Battle breaks out and Alec is injured, but thankfully he has the best warlocks around to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the final part of my little version of 2x10, i'm sorry!  
> BUT! I have really enjoyed writing for you guys and will continue to do so to help with this never ending hiatus!  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it is longer than the previous ones but i don't think you guys will mind ;)  
> I finished a day earlier than I thought and decided i'd rather give it to you all than have you wait another day.  
> Enjoy reading my darlings!!

As Simon runs in flailing his arms and making loud noises, it was obvious that he was the distraction. The sudden shout and attack leaves Alec staring in disbelief, but is shocked back into action. He doesn’t know what their plan is, but based off of how loud and ridiculous Simon sounds right now, he’s guessing he’s the distraction. He wrings his arms in a huff as he struggles to get out of these cuffs so he could kick some serious ass. 

While he was having too much fun with his vamp speed used to escape from Circle members clutches at the last second, Jace crouched low and crept to grab the Soul Sword. Knowing his duty, he paused to take a deep breath, ready to sacrifice himself to destroy the sword. His eyes found Alec’s when he stops struggling against his restraints, brows quirked in question as to what Jace was doing. Mouth open to say something, anything, but not wanting to give away his position.

Jace gives him one last look, ‘Forgive me, brother.’ Alec shakes his head, a look of fear in his eyes, not knowing what was coming next.

Valentine spots him and orders his men in a shout to stop him.

Simon was captured and yelling at Jace to destroy it, he needed to move quickly. He surges forward and grabs the hilt of the sword. But instead of crumbling to ash, electric energy sky rockets its way from his fingertips throughout his body, his head is thrown back in shock, eyes and mouth wide open in a silent shout as he feels the sun blaze through him. Then, he’s flying across the room, sword falling out his hand. He lands on his back roughly and takes a minute for his head to stop spinning.

“Jace!” he hears Alec shout as he struggles to free himself.

Simon freezes, stopping his struggling as he stands in shock staring at Jace.

Valentine smirks and walks over to grab the fallen sword, a light bounce in his step. 

“Ah,” he breathes, “thank you Johnathan.” 

Jace grits his teeth and grabs his chest as he sits up, confused. Why wasn’t the sword destroyed? Why wasn’t he dead? He hears heels against the floor running towards him as he’s grabbed by two strong hands pulling him to his feet. Clary lifts his arm around her shoulder, allowing him to lean on her. They both sported the same murderous look towards Valentine.

“You’ve just made my night a whole lot easier. You have my utmost gratitude,” he says smugly as he stares at the two. He raises the sword intending to inflict damage to test it out. 

Knowing he can’t get to him in time to stop him, Magnus leans around the corner of a doorway to grab Alec’s attention. Alec’s breathe hitches as he spots Magnus, a nod of reassurance passes between the two. He flicks his wrist to release Alec from the chains hanging him up. He stumbles for a second, but finds the last of his strength to stand tall.  
As the Circle members stood in awe of the sword and the power Valentine possessed, Alec rushes at him from behind just as the sword began to glow and surge with power. He rams in Valentine, knocking them both to the ground with a grunt, the sword sliding away on the tile, and everything erupts in chaos.

Luke’s pack, Meliorn’s warrior seelies, Raphael’s vampires and the remaining shadowhunters burst into the room to attack the Circle members. 

Alec, with his hands still bound and breathing harshly from the exertion, gets to his feet just as Valentine does. Valentine spots the sword and jumps the grab it. Fearing for Magnus’ life and every downworlder, Alec uses his cuffs to grab Valentine by the throat and bring him into a choke hold against his chest. As the two struggle, the battle continues below them. 

Valentine releases his right grip on Alec’s cuffs to reach into his pocket, protruding a small knife that he swings in an under arch, stabbing Alec in between two of his ribs. Alec releases a cry of agony as he feels the shock through his body. Valentine hears another cry of agony and knows that Jace can feel his parabatai’s pain just as well.

Alec releases his grip a little on Valentine to grab at his wound but remembers he’s bound and can’t move his hands. Seeing his opportunity, Valentine slams the back of his head into Alec’s nose and ducts out of Alec’s grasp as his head snaps back with the brunt force, spins around and kicks him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. 

He huffs and fixes his jacket as he looks at Alec scrambling to grab the hilt of the dagger and pull it out, putting pressure on his side to stop the flow of blood. He spins around to grab the sword but feels a spurge of energy hit him in the chest right after he sees cat eyes. His breath is knocked out of him as he falls to the ground. He looks up and sees Magnus Bane stalking toward him, eyes glowing and sparks of blue firing from his hands.

Too focused on helping Alec and stopping Valentine, he doesn’t notice the Circle members rushing from behind to grab his hands and holding them behind his back.  
“Let go of my hands!” he grunts out as he struggles to free himself.

Valentine stands holding onto his chest and smirks down at Alec. “You see son, I told you I would find him.” He nods to his men to tie him up. “Oh we are just going to have so much fun aren’t we?”

Magnus clenches his jaw as his eyes harden.

Valentine smiles and hums. “That’s what I thought.”

“Alec!” he hears a familiar voice shout. Valentine turns to find the man no longer on the ground, but standing and holding out his cuffed hands to catch a seraph blade thrown at him from his old parabatai, Luke Garroway. He doesn’t have time to process the blade soaring from Alec’s hands in an arch as he slices Valentine’s arm holding the sword. Valentine grunts and grabs onto his wound as he falls to his knees. Alec doesn’t let the Circle members think twice about running away before he swiftly cuts down each one holding Magnus.

Jace rushes over from fending off Circle members and cuffs Valentine before he can think about grabbing the sword again.

Magnus stares in awe at the man in front of him, hair disheveled, face bleeding and huffing out each breath. Alec drops his sword to the ground clumsily, and just as Magnus thinks it is an appropriate moment to run into each other’s arm, Alec’s eyes flutter before rolling to the back of his head, his wobbling knees give out and he falls to the ground.

Magnus’s breathe hitches in his throat before he rushes into action and catches Alec before his head can slam to the ground. He’s brought to his knees by Alec who lay on the ground, body moving and twitching in pain. Blood fell from his nose, mouth and a cut above his brow as sweat covered the rest of his face, eyes closed as agony washed over his body, his hands still bound in cuffs bound by magic. His pants were turning into wheezes, every breath let out was more difficult than the last. He released a moan of pain as his brows furrowed, unable to open his eyes and focus on anything.

Magnus grabs his warm cheeks and turns his head towards him. “Alexander, hey,” he says softly, voice shaking trying to conceal his panic, “keep your eyes open for me.”  
Alec exhaustedly wheezed out a whine of protest and attempted to open his eyes for Magnus, all of the adrenaline drained from him.

“That’s it, love, you can do it. Just keep them open for me, please,” Magnus pleads as he takes in Alec’s pale face and pushes aside hair soaked in sweat from his forehead while his other hand gets to work healing his body, blue sparks flying from his fingertips. 

Alec gives him an exhausted look, begging ‘Please, just let me sleep,’ but as he blearily gazed into the panic rising in Magnus’s eyes and feels the strong, now shaking, hands of this magnificent man cradle his head in comfort, he finds the stubbornness to keep his eyes open, just for him. They haven’t had enough time together. Alec thinks he could never have enough time with Magnus. He hasn’t even had the chance to tell him how he truly feels. No, this would not be the end of their story. He had faith in Magnus to help him, but he had to stay strong for Magnus as well.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone drop to their knees on his right side and hold out their hands, wanting to help, but stops before touching him, unsure of what to do.  
“Alec,” Jace breaths roughly, grasping his parabatai rune and settles for squeezing Alec’s shoulder in comfort. “It’s gonna be okay buddy, you’re gonna be okay,” he repeats as a mantra, confident in Magnus’s abilities to heal him, ignoring Alec’s blaring injuries.

Alec’s head spins as he turns to look at Jace. His goes to lift his hand, searching for Jace, but finds his hands still bound together in cuffs. He opens his mouth to comfort his parabatai, knowing Jace can sense his pain as well, but all that comes out is another rough huff of breath which reels him into a coughing fit, causing only more pain to his abdominal area where he received many blows and a shattered rib as result. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes close in pain, holding back a moan that would have come out if he could breathe.

Jace’s brows crease in concern and panic fills his eyes as he whips his head to look at Magnus, his hand still floating over Alec’s body as blue flows from his fingertips, a look of frustration passes over him. He reels back his hand, tightly bound in a fist with a huff of frustration as he brings a stop to his work. 

“I stopped some of the bleeding but it’s not working like it should,” he states as he grabs Alec’s face again, thumbs brushing over his sweat soaked cheeks, once burned bright with blush when in the presence of Magnus, now pale with splatters of blood pelting his face. “Hey, eyes open remember? Let me see those beautiful hazel eyes Alexander,” he says in a much more determined voice. 

Alec growls a whine in frustration as another wave of pain hits him in the chest. Why can’t he just keep his eyes open? He tests them again, blinking them open timidly, but the light is too bright and has him reeling back, eyes closed now as his mouth pulls into a thin line, clenches his teeth as his panicked breathing comes out harshly through his nose, heart racing in his chest, about to burst.

Conversation seems to continue on as Alec is slowly floating in between consciousness and unconsciousness. Blearily, more black figures surround him as the battle dies down around them. His breathing becomes even more difficult and slowing along with his heart rate. Finally, he thinks, sweet sleep calls to him.

“We need to get him out of here,” he hears a voice say as he slips slowly into the darkness calling to him.

His breathing slowly fades from being rushed into barely audible as his eyelids become heavier. His head lulls to the left slowly as it also grows heavier. Then something is pressing against his ribs harshly that sweeps agony across his body. His back arches off the ground as he lets out a shout of absolute pain. His eyes snap open and his breathing becomes harsh again, tears are brought to his eyes and rush down the sides of his face. The pain has made him disoriented and he can’t see anything clearly.

“I’m sorry Alec,” the voice says apologetically, quivering in terror, “we need to keep you awake. You can’t sleep just yet.”

His eyelids flutter as pain overrules him, but it’s good, a reminder that he is alive, which he wishes he really wasn’t right now. When he feels better, Jace was going to pay for that one, or whoever it was that woke him up. Who was standing around him? There were too many dark figures now, he can’t keep track, too many different conversations. Someone was cradling his face and murmuring out words quickly that he couldn’t recognize, it wasn’t English. 

“Dammit, we need to take him back to my loft so I can access my potions and spell book,” he hears as he’s grabbed from either side and lifted and placed into someone’s arms with care and urgency. His eyes flutter close. He can smell Magnus’s cologne, he rolls his head on his shoulder until his forehead is pressed against his neck, safely tucked away, breathing him in as best as he can before darkness overcomes him.

\--

Cradling Alec with all the care in the world, Magnus finds the strength to conjure a portal to his loft and step through. Jace, Luke, Simon, Clary and Izzy following his lead, all still breathing roughly from the adrenaline of the fight as they sport the same look of worry for their friend and brother.

He hurries over to the nearest couch and gently lays Alec down, eyes now closed and his chest barley moving with the breath of life. Everyone surrounds them but keep a respectable distance for him to work his magic.

“Magnus,” a familiar voice utters behind him. He spins around suddenly, what’s she doing here?

“Cat,” he whispers in surprise as he looks at the little girl holding onto Cat’s hand, eyes wide in shock as she stares at Alec, “what are you doing here with Madzie? She was supposed to be at your place!” This is the exact reason he didn’t want her here, Madzie didn’t need to see any of this, it was too much for a little girl.

“She wasn’t comfortable there and told me to take her to your place. She said she needed to help her friend who was dying,” she states apologetically as she looks down at the little girl staring at Alec.

“She doesn’t need to see this Cat,” he says in concern as rushes over to rummage through his cabinets for the right potions, growling in frustration and moving onto another shelf, upset with his friend for bringing a five year old warlock to witness this.

“Magnus,” he hears Clary mutter, trying to get his attention away from the multitude of potions filling his vision. He whips his head around as tears of frustration swell in his eyes.  
“What?” he barks harshly and sucks in a breath at the scene in front of him.

Madzie left Catarina’s side to stand next to Alec on the couch, slowly looking up and down his body, making note of his injuries. She places both hands on Alec’s face gently as pink shimmers through her fingertips and surrounds her and Alec in an almost protective bubble, swirling around them. Everyone sucks in their breath, frozen, waiting in anticipation.

Madzie slowly closes her eyes as she brings her forehead to rest against Alec’s. The multiple strands of pink around them weave together as they spin a little faster. The cuffs bounding Alec’s hands dissipate into the mellow breeze surrounding them, the open wounds on his wrists from trying to break free begin to heal themselves slowly. His hands fall to his sides when he suddenly sucks in a deep breath, sounding like a man drowning and finally reaching the surface for air, but his eyes remained closed. 

Madzie opens her eyes, face determined as she looks at Alec’s face expectantly. His breathing becomes soft again, and his head slowly falls to the right, eyes remaining closed. Madzie’s brow creases in concern, he should be awake. Her breathing becomes rushed as she places her small hands on his broad chest, feeling the faint beat of his heart. Tears rush to her eyes, why wasn’t he awake? Was she not strong enough to save him? 

Overwhelmed with guilt of not being able to save her big friend, she grabs one of his big hands with both of hers as she climbs onto his chest, wrapping his arm around her as she lays on him and lets her tears fall freely. She feels a hand on her back and meets Magnus’s eyes in the same condition.

“Together,” he murmurs.

He places his hand on top of hers resting over Alec’s chest while the other brushes back Alec’s sweat soaked hair from his forehead and stops to cradle the back of his head. Both warlocks close their eyes and take a deep breath, concentrating. This time blue and pink swirled together slowly in harmony around them.

Madzie feels Alec’s chest rise, still perched on him. They keep their energy going, healing him as much as possible. His breathing becomes smoother, no longer struggling with a wheeze. He slowly rolls his head side to side as his brow furrows in confusion. He lets out a soft moan, finally waking up. His eyes flutter and settle on his surroundings. Magnus and Madzie filled his vision, faces smiling in relief and tears streaming down their faces.

A little disoriented, he takes it all in that Magnus and Madzie must have saved him, if it weren’t for them, he would be dead. He’s hit in the chest with the overwhelming feeling of love and appreciation at this second chance of life he was given by these two magnificent warlocks. His breath hitches in his throat as he gazes at Magnus.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers as he releases a choked sob, and he’s suddenly wrapped in Magnus’s arms, Madzie smushed in between them, shocked with the sudden contact but then wraps her little arms around Alec and digs her face in his neck.

Alec allows the tears to fall from his face as he closes his eyes and wraps his arms tightly around the two, breathing them in. He hears multiple sniffles and breathless laughs of relief around the room and opens his eyes to see Izzy and Jace holding onto one another, Luke standing next to them, wrapped up in Simon and Clary. He nods his head towards Alec.

“Glad you’re alive kid,” he says softly, Alec nods his head and returns a soft smile.

Magnus leans back to look at him but doesn’t release him. “I was terrified,” he breathes shakily, only for Alec’s ears, “don’t scare me like that again Alexander, I don't know what i would do if-" he cuts himself short as he shakes his head, the last of his tears fallen. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispers apologetically, sorry for scaring Magnus, “but I would do it again if it meant saving you and the downworld,” he says confidently and unapologetically as his grip on Madzie tightens, still tucked into his neck.

Magnus huffs in disbelief and shakes his head, bringing their foreheads together again. “Lightwoods,” he mumbles.

Realizing he hasn’t let Alec’s siblings approach them, Magnus raises his head to kiss Alec’s forehead gently and takes a deep breath as he stands to go talk to Catarina who grasps him tightly into a much needed hug.

Jace and Izzy walk over and kneel next to him. Jace grabs his hand in a brotherly gesture and speaks softly, eyes just as equally soft, “I’m glad you’re okay, brother.”

Alec returns the smile and takes in Jace’s battered and bloody face. “You’ve looked better,” he teases playfully.

Jace scoffs, “Please,” he says as he points to his face, “this just makes me sexier, trust me,” sounding absolutely sure of himself. Izzy rolls her eyes and pushes him away so she can lean in and hug Alec and Madzie. “You’re both idiots,” she whispers, Alec can hear the tears in her voice, “don’t do that to me again.”

Alec squeezes her back with all the strength he can muster and digs his face in her ebony black hair, “Sorry Iz,” he murmurs affectionately.

Izzy sniffs and composes herself before pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek, leaving a lipstick stain. “Love you, big brother,” she says softly.

“Love you too,” he replies just as softly and gives her the most comforting smile he could conjure up.

“It’s good to see you awake Alec,” Clary says, a kindness apparent in her eyes as Isabelle moves to stand with her, she smiles down fondly at him and Madzie.

Alec huffs out a soft laugh. “Good to see you too Fray,” he says, tiredly returning her smile as he brings his other arm around a quiet little warlock attached to his neck.

Luke brings his arms around Simon and Clary. “Alright, let the man have some peace and quiet to heal,” he says as he nods a goodbye in Magnus’ direction and leads them towards to the door.

Izzy and Jace give him one last look, asking if he needs them to stay, letting him know that they would always be there for him. He smiles and nods to give them the okay to leave. Jace nods and turns to leave. “I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” he asks, hand reaching for the door knob, hesitant to leave his parabatai.

Alec nods, thanking his brother for his help in stopping Valentine. Before they are out of earshot, Alec hears Simon mutter to Jace, “You once said outside the City of Bones I wouldn’t die because I’m not that funny, but I don’t know if you noticed, I came pretty close to dying tonight,” he says as a matter-of-fact. “I’d say that earns me the title of funny friend.”

“You didn’t die did you? Doesn’t count,” Jace says as he shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

“Whatever man! At least admit that my reenactment of Han Solo on the Death Star rushing and screaming at the Stormtroopers was awesome and took some guts and definitely caught the Circle members off guard for a second.”

Jace scoffed in amusement. “Yeah, right before they beat your ass and I had to save you,” his voice filters through Magnus’s halls and eventually silence greets him as he smiles fondly at the bickering. 

“Poor thing,” Catarina mutters, snapping Alec back into the moment as she walks over to look at Madzie, now falling asleep on him. “She must have exhausted herself.” 

Magnus releases a tired sigh but smiles fondly down at the two on the couch, “Yeah, I’m sure we could all use some rest,” he says softly as he walks over to join Cat.

“I’ll take her back to my place so you and Alec can have some time together,” she says as she reaches for Madzie. Alec reluctantly releases her arms around his neck and hands her over gently to Cat so as not to wake her. He hisses in pain as he tries to sit up too much. Cat holds the little warlock securely against her chest as Magnus quickly places his hands on Alec’s shoulder to ease him down.

“Be careful darling, you shouldn’t move too much. It’ll take about twenty four hours for you to feel like your regular self.”

Alec huffs out a tired breath but gives Magnus a soft smile, thankful for all of his help when he lays back down and closes his eyes, focusing on taking as deep of a breath as he can to relax his muscles.

Madzie wakes up with the movement of being placed into someone else’s arms and her head shoots up in surprise, blinking away the exhaustion, grabbing onto Cat’s shoulders so she doesn’t fall.

“Hello Madzie, I’m going to take you to my place to sleep, okay?” Cat asks softly.

Madzie frantically turns her head, breaths turning panicked as she searches for someone. “I want my friend,” she breathes as tears rush to her eyes. She locks eyes with Alec laying on the couch and instantly calms. She reaches her hands out to him and lets go of Catarina, silently begging to go to him. 

“We are going to let Alec heal, he’s still in pain and needs rest,” Cat says as she adjusts her hold and looks to Magnus for help.

“No!” she shouts as she repeatedly opens and closes her hands eagerly, begging for Alec.

Magnus opens his mouth and closes it just as suddenly, unsure of what would be best for Madzie and Alec in this time. Just as he’s about to tell Cat it’s okay, he notices the worried look on Alec’s face as he looks at Madzie, determined to calm her tears. Alec grunts as he sits up and plants his feet on the floor, pain forgotten as he stumbles over to Cat who meets him halfway, Magnus holds his arms out around Alec in case he needs assistance. 

“Hey little one, there’s no need to cry, I’m right here,” he says softly in an attempt to comfort her as he transfers her gently into his arms and she immediately wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his chest, hands clutching the collar of his shirt.

“It’s okay Catarina, thank you for everything you’ve done,” he says over Madzie’s head, accepting that Madzie needed him right now.

Magnus can’t help the smile on his lips as he takes in the sweet scene of Alec clutching Madzie just as tightly as he guides them back to the couch, cautiously sitting down before leaning back into his previous sitting position, only letting out one whine of pain on the way down.

“Are you okay?” he hears Madzie ask, concern laced her voice still fresh with tears as she leans back, straddling his chest as her little hands are placed over his heart, slight pink magic begins to flow from them and around Alec, ready to heal any discomfort. He grabs her hands gently to stop her and offers the best comforting smile he could and says softly, “I am because of you Madzie.” He holds onto one of her hands as the other cups her face softly. “You were so brave. I wouldn’t be here without you and Magnus,” he says as he peeks over at his other warlock, eyes filled with absolute adoration at the scene in front of him. 

He looks back at Madzie as he hears her suck in her breath sharply.

“I tied you up, they hurt you because of me,” she mutters in confession as she begins to cry again, grabbing Alec’s hand that holds her face to bury her tears into, guilt eating its way into her. 

“Hey,” he whispers and tilts his head to get her attention, determined to end her worries, “Madzie, look at me.” She shakes her head until Alec cups her face in both hands, forcing her to look at him, she grabs onto his wrists, and his hands covered most of her face, allowing her to only focus on him and nothing else around them. 

“That wasn’t your fault. You wanted to get back to your Nana, and I understand that,” he says softly as he shakes his head. “But you refused to help them, Madzie, you saved me,” he declares as his thumbs softly brush away every fleeting tear. “There’s no need to cry, it’s okay, everything’s okay little one,” he says gently as she closes her eyes and lays her head back on his chest. His arms wrap around her and leans his cheek on the top of her head, allowing her to snuggle in to all of his warmth, providing a bundle of comfort for her.

“Magnus,” his old friend mutters after some time, he turns his head from the scene to listen to her intently, “I think she’s attached to him.”

Magnus lets out a small laugh. “Of course she is Cat, he’s great with kids, his siblings taught him that,” he mutters softly as he turns to look at the precious scene again.

“No, Magnus, she’s attached to you too. I think you all bonded together when you wound your magic to save Alec.”

Magnus looks back at her in surprise. “Is that possible?” he asks timidly.

Cat gives him a sweet smile and mutters softly, “I think so.” She looks back at Alec and Madzie, now whispering to each other as he strokes her hair in comfort while she buries her head even further into his neck, completely safe as her tears of worry dry and she lets out a content sigh. 

“I’ll leave her in your more than capable hands. But please, my friend, let me know if there is anything at all I can do for you.”

Magnus pulls her in for a strong hug. “Thank you, my dear, for all of your help, you’ve done enough. Go home and get some rest as well, I will contact you if anything changes.”

She pulls back and gives him a comforting smile, holds out her arm to create a portal, and steps through to her home.

Magnus hears Alec hum, trying to get his attention without waking the little warlock asleep on his chest. He turns and is met with full blown hazel eyes staring right back, a soft smile covering his face, his arm reached out, palm open, a silent plea to join him. Magnus allows a soft smile as he walks over and takes his hand, calloused and rough from years of training. 

Alec notices Magnus’s hand is slightly shakes as he places it in his and his brow creases in concern, a silent question in his eyes. ‘We’re both alive and safe, what’s wrong?’ 

Magnus takes a deep breath and releases it raggedly as the events of the night plague his mind, questioning what if he and Madzie weren’t able to heal him. What if Alec bled out too quickly? He would have lost him tonight. His eyes gloss over with unshed tears, unable to stand the thought of losing Alec. He opens his mouth to explain, but can’t fathom the words and closes it. Alec senses this and releases his hand as he sits up to gently lift Madzie from his chest and places her sleeping form on the couch in his warm spot. He stands and tugs on Magnus’s shoulders, tightly embracing him and manifesting as much comfort as he can for this wonderful man.

He buries his mouth and nose in the space between Magnus’s shoulder and neck and just breathes him in, closing his eyes, feeling the rush of tears as he releases an equally ragged breath, unable to think about what would have happened if he didn’t wake up. He needed this just as much as Magnus did. Magnus squeezes him back just as forcefully and released a choked sob of relief for him being alive, of unconditional love he feels for this man that he would do anything for, of release from the stress and anxiety he was put in tonight. They both let their tears flow softly and unashamedly as they slowly swayed and rubbed comforting circles in each other’s backs.

They both lean back to look at each other but don’t go far, arms still clinging to the other’s body, their noses brushing softly. Alec takes a deep breath and releases it as he takes in Magnus’s soft features and closes his eyes, pushing them together temple to temple as they just take in this blessed moment of silence and comfort in each other’s arms. He runs his hands soothingly up and down Magnus’s arms. Magnus smiles to himself, of course Alec would be the one to almost die tonight and comfort Magnus instead of caring for himself. That was his Alexander though, selfless and endlessly caring toward the people he loved. 

Alec had never uttered the words, but Magnus knew what he felt for this man was pure unconditional love, he would always love Alec and always be there for him, no matter what.  
He releases one last shaky breath, tears subsiding as he notices movement behind Alec. He lets out a soft laugh and says, “I think it’s someone else's turn.”

Alec’s brow furrows in confusion and turns around. He’s faced with Madzie kneeling on the edge of the couch, arms outstretched in a silent plea, but not in a panic, rather in a soft way of asking if she could be a part of the moment.

Alec smiles softly and looks at Magnus, exhaustion written on his face, and looks at Madzie, sporting the same look. He cautiously crouches down to her level so she could wrap her arms around him as he lifts her up. She lays her head on his shoulder, eyes half open and fighting off sleep as much as possible. He holds her securely to his chest with one arm and grabs Magnus’s hand with his other, leading them toward the bedroom.

“Come on, I think we’ve all earned some sleep. I’m not to the only one who needs a replenishing nap,” he says teasingly as his tired warlock trudges alongside him.

Magnus chuckles and shakes his head fondly at Alec. “You amaze me Alexander,” he says so softly that Alec has to lean in to hear him. He smirks and shakes his head, “Nah, not really, you guys are the ones who amaze me,” he says softly as he smiles at Magnus and tightens his arms around Madzie. 

He reaches the edge of the bed and releases Magnus’ hand to wrap both arms around Madzie as he carefully slides his shoes off and pushes them off to the side with his feet. Magnus walks around to the other side and notices they are all covered in blood and sweat from the battle. With a quick snap, everyone is in comfy sweats and soft shirts that smelled like they just came out of the dryer. 

Alec smirks and says a quiet thank you as Magnus pulls back the covers for them both. They slide in and scoot together until there is not a single body part not touching the others. Madzie lays half sprawled on Alec and half in between him and Magnus, arms now loosely wrapped around his neck as exhaustion and a depletion of magic overcomes her. She struggles to keep her eyes open, not wanting to let go of her friend, but loses the battle in the end as sleep sweeps her away blissfully. Alec smiles and gives her a light kiss on the top of her head.

Magnus smiles fondly at her and looks at Alec. He rests his head on his shoulder, but they are both turned enough to see each other’s eyes. Magnus slowly raises his hand from Alec’s waist and gently cups his cheek, thumb brushing over now smooth and clean skin. A blush is brought to Alec’s cheeks as he stares into Magnus’s now unglamoured cat eyes, and Magnus couldn’t have been more thankful to see that brilliant shade on his cheeks again.

He opens his mouth to say something, but Alec beats him to it.

“Magnus I-…” he says softly, but words seem to escape him. He tightens his arm around Magnus’s waist and tries again. “In every mission I have been on, I have never felt that type of fear,” he confesses anxiously, eyes skimming over Magnus’s face, memorizing every detail, “not knowing where you were, someone threatening you, not knowing if I would ever see you again, I-…” he cuts himself short, taking a breath. Magnus doesn’t interrupt, face only showing complete understanding as he brushes back Alec’s soft hair.

“I love you, Magnus,” he murmurs as if it were the most honest truth he has ever confessed as he shakes his head and repeats it, eyes big and open and loving. “I love you, and I don’t know how much time we have together, but if there is one last thing I wanted to tell you tonight if I didn’t make it, it would be this. If I could have asked for one last thing…it would be this moment right now, confessing my love to you, which I should have done a long time ago.” His eyes gloss over with unshed tears he doesn’t allow to fall.

“Oh my Alexander,” Magnus breathes as he continues his ministrations through Alec’s hair, “I love you too,” he says so soft and pure as he leans in to kiss Alec.

Alec moves his hand from Magnus’s waste idly up his body until he reaches the back of his head and holds him against his lips, turning his head a fraction to deepen the kiss as his feelings for Magnus deepen even more. The kiss is desperately soft, yet also strong, sealing their love for one another. 

Magnus leans back a fraction, “I love you so much,” he mumbles against Alec’s lips before diving in again, catching his bottom lip in between his and softly paying attention to it, his hand sliding behind Alec’s neck. He reluctantly pulls away slowly but keeps their foreheads pressed together.

He gives his head a soft shake and murmurs, “Tonight was too close of a call, I can’t lose-“

“I’m right here,” Alec states, shaking his head, “I’m with you, here, in this moment. I’ll always be here for you,” he promises. He presses a soft kiss to Magnus’s forehead, spending an extra few seconds trying to ease Magnus’s worry.

He leans back and looks into his eyes, seeing nothing but love, they both rest their heads down together. Magnus slides his arm around Madzie and Alec, his leg curling around Alec’s waist, trying to surround him as much as possible. Alec wraps his right arm back around Magnus’s waist, his left around Madzie on his chest, and begins to draw comforting circles in both of their backs. Magnus’s breath eventually evens out as sleep and exhaustion soon overcome him, comfortable in his shadowhunter’s embrace, but Alec doesn’t stop his ministrations. He looks down at both sleeping figures fondly and takes a deep breath, content with where he was, who he was with, and the person he has become. 

Then, a faint soft light of pink emanates from Madzie’s fingertips on his chest, setting a soft glow around her. Magnus, asleep on his shoulder, seems to respond somehow as a soft blue swirls toward her. They meet together and fall to Alec’s chest, flowing like thick smoke, a comfortable glow of pink and blue lighting the bed, but not bright enough to wake them. He remembers Magnus informing him that warlocks only do that when they are unconsciously comfortable and feel safe around someone. A smile so wide it hurts his cheeks crosses his face as the pink and blue swirls slowly together around them. He sighs in contentment, feeling completely safe and comfortable as well.

He turns his head a fraction so that his lips are touching Magnus’s forehead but he can still see Madzie. He presses an inordinate amount of fluttering kisses against his head, still rubbing Madzie’s back slowly, protecting and comforting his warlocks until eventually, peace overcame him and he too slipped into a blissful sleep. Their deep breaths of sleep and exhaustion filled the room, surrounded in the comfort of love and care for one another emanating from the soft glow of magic, magic that gave him a second chance at a beautiful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had the idea in my head for a while that i wanted Madzie and Magnus and Alec to all be connected through magic but not in a life ending way, rather in a hopeful new chance of life.  
> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!  
> I hope it made you smile a little or think about bringing a tear to your eye or made you think about what makes you feel safe, whether it be a person, place, or reading fanfiction :)  
> I don't know when i will be updating again but i promise to get something out soon!  
> Comment your thoughts, yell at me, tell me to stop writing this shit or to continue it, tell me about your day idgaf you can say anything here! Or contact me through my tumblr: flowerangel  
> Kudos make my heart flutter and make my day a lot more than they should and put a stupid grin on my face <3  
> Enjoy the rest of your days my darlings, smile!!


	4. Breathe, It's Over Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With blood spurting out of his mouth, Alec manages to utter one last word through his escaping breath.
> 
> “Magnus...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dears, I simply couldn't resist adding a little extra to this story.
> 
> The title was inspired by the song Halcyon by The Paper Kites, a beautiful band with beautiful songs!
> 
> The last chapter featured Alec taking care of Madzie and Magnus, and I wanted to switch the rolls in this one.
> 
> Enjoy this lil extra of fluff, you deserve it :)

~ **Breathe, it’s over now. We can love, and the birds will sing our song in Halcyon** ~

_The setting of the institute blurs as Alec runs through the halls, huffing each breath, his anxiety turns his stomach and grows with each passing second he can’t find Magnus. The battle with the circle members happened a week ago, and during that week it has been endless torture on Alec to interrogate Valentine and figure out where his other son is, not to mention putting the institute back together and holding a rite of passage for the fallen shadowhunters. He knows Madzie is safe at the loft with Catarina watching her, but Magnus was supposed to meet him here over an hour ago. Ever since the attack, he’s jumped at every instance when he is unaware of where Magnus is or if he’s running late. But something was different this time, he had a terrible feeling something was wrong._

_There seems to be no end to the hallway he is running through. He keeps running until he is sucked into a black abyss. He wakes up groggily and shakes his head, taking in his surroundings. His heart rate picks up and his breath hitches in his throat. He’s tied up again at Valentine’s mercy again. He wrings his arms to try to free himself but it is of no use._

_He hears a deep laugh and looks up. Valentine is standing in front of him, holding a tight grip in Magnus’ hair whose hands are tied behind his back and kneeling on his knees, mouth gagged so as not to utter a word._

_“I told you I’d find him. Now, we are going to have so much fun aren’t we?” he asks, running his finger down Magnus’ face. Magnus sends him a murderous glare and clenches his jaw._

_“No,” Alec breaths out. “Magnus…”_

_How could he let this happen? The love of his life was in the clutches of an evil man attempting to rid the world of his kind, and he let it happen. He wasn’t strong enough to keep Magnus out of it. He was weak, and Magnus was his weakness and Valentine knew that._

_“Let’s try this again, tell me where Clarissa and Jonathan are.” Valentine demands. The grip he has on Magnus’ hair tightens and Magnus hisses in protest but keeps his eyes locked on Alec’s, begging him not to give in to Valentine and his men._

_Alec locks eyes with Magnus, shaking his head slightly at the situation taking place right in front of him that he can’t comprehend. His mouth hangs open, unsure of what to say or do. He just stares at Magnus longingly as his eyes gloss over with unshed tears._

_He releases a ragged breath and looks back at Valentine, hardening his features. “I don’t know where they are but they aren’t here, I already told you,” he says frustratingly._

_Valentine hums. “What a shame.” He doesn’t break eye contact with Alec as he quickly protrudes a dagger and slices Magnus’ neck in one quick swift flick of his wrist. Magnus’ eyes widen before he falls to the ground and Alec erupts in fury, shouting his name and wringing his arms to escape, just to escape and hold Magnus. Tears stream down his face as he’s writhing and screaming._

_Valentine then approaches him and takes the dagger out and stabs Alec in between his ribs. Alec coughs and gurgles as he stares at Valentine in disbelief and anger. Valentine lets out an evil and deep laugh in his face._

_With blood spurting out of his mouth, Alec manages to utter one last word through his escaping breath. “Magnus...”_

\--

His eyes shoot open, his chest heaving with quick breaths and sweat running down his face as he looks up and meets Madzie’s eyes, staring at him curiously, her hands on his chest and glowing pink.

\--

Madzie rolls over in her bed, suddenly restless in the middle of the night. Ever since she and Magnus saved Alec a week ago she has been sleeping in the guest room in the loft. She gets anxious when she is away from her friends for too long, so they decided it would be easier for her to stay with them until they sorted things out with the Clave. Usually when she can’t sleep she crawls into bed with both of them and they cuddle her until the bad dreams go away. But tonight was different, she felt off, something wasn’t right. Her brows furrow in distress, uncomfortable and she can’t figure out why. A tether is pulling at her chest and it’s pulling her toward Alec and Magnus’ bedroom next door.

She hops down from the bed, her feet padding on the cold floor as she walks next door and peeks in. Magnus must still be dealing with one of his clients out of the country or he would be asleep with Alec. She sees Alec lying in bed, sheets strewn haphazardly across the bed, his chest rises and falls quickly with harsh pants. His eyes clenched shut as sweat soaks through his shirt and drips down his face. She hurries over to the side of his bed, just tall enough to barely see over. He shakes his head back and forth, squirming around and kicking the sheets further away.

“No,” he mutters. “No, Magnus,” he breathes through a shuddering breath. His knuckles turn white as he grasps the sheets desperately.

Madzie’s fingers are already shining pink, her magic calling to heal him. She grabs the sheets and uses them to hoist herself up. She crawls over to him, his back arches off the bed a little as he sucks in another shuddering breath and murmurs Magnus’ name again.

She rests her hands on his chest and notices his heart rate is beating hard and fast with every huff of breath. His nervous energy rolled off of him and into Madzie, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath to focus. She felt the ache of his body from straining his muscles soon start to relax. Soft pink lit the room and healed him of his night terror.

His eyes snapped open and looked at Madzie, still breathing roughly. The nightmare reflected clearly in his wide hazel eyes and shuddering breaths he took to calm himself.

“Madzie,” he rasped. He ran a hand across his tired features to wipe away the sweat. His eyes danced around the room, remembering where he was. He looked back at Madzie, kneeling next to him quietly. He reaches over and turns on the lamp on the nightstand.

“Are you okay?” he asks her gently as he places his hand on her arm as he leans on his elbow facing her, knowing she hasn’t been able to sleep well either.

Her brows furrow in confusion, was she okay? Just a second ago she was feeling his fear and her first instinct was to rid him of that fear. Her connection to him ran deep and she didn’t understand it. She didn’t understand how she even knew he was having a nightmare. She opens her mouth to reply, but can’t find the words and closes it again, glancing away from his worried eyes.

“Hey,” he whispers to get her attention. She looks back at him, her braids swaying on her shoulders. “Thank you for waking me up, I guess I have a hard time sleeping alone lately,” he says sincerely and gives her a small smile that doesn’t fully reach his face.

He glances around the room, searching. His breath hitches in his throat as he notices how late it is. “Do you know where Magnus is?” he asks anxiously, trying to conceal his growing fear, he should have been back by now.

Madzie is about to tell him that she feels his magic near when they hear the sound of a portal in the living room.

“Alexander? Madzie?” they hear someone shout desperately. The next thing they know, Magnus is running into to room. He halts in the doorway as soon as he sees them and releases a breath of relief through his panting.

Magnus takes in Madzie kneeling next to Alec in her pajamas and Alec sitting up on his elbows, hair disheveled and shirt covered in sweat. He knows Alec has been having trouble with night terrors ever since the attack. He doesn’t tell Magnus what they are about, but Magnus can only guess when he hears Alec whisper is name in fear. He wakes him up with a gentle hand on his shoulder and finds himself wrapped in Alec’s arms as soon as he sees him. But Alec doesn’t fall asleep after that, no matter how hard Magnus tries to soothe him, he heads straight to the institute to interrogate Valentine again and take over as head of the institute. Magnus knew it was taking a toll on him and he didn’t want to leave him tonight, but this client had an emergency and it took longer than he thought it would.

He sighs in relief and walks over to the two he desperately needed to see and hug. As soon as he sits on the bed, Alec already has him wrapped in his arms. Magnus notices his body is shaking slightly and leans back to look into Alec’s eyes, a silent question passing between them.

Alec shakes his head and sighs. “Just another nightmare, I think I woke her up and she got me to wake up,” he says looking back and smiling at the little warlock.

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair and slides his hand down to cup his face. “Oh, my darling. I should have been here, I’m sorry I wasn’t,” he says apologetically.

Alec huffs a breathless laugh and shakes his head. He pulls Magnus closer, rubbing his arms soothingly. “You’re here now.” His brows furrow in confusion. “Wait, why are you here? You looked like something was wrong when you came in.”

Magnus huffs and shakes his head. “It was the weirdest thing, but while I was gone, I could…” he holds up his hands to emphasize and aid in summoning the correct words. Alec runs his hands gently up and down his arms, waiting.

“I could feel something was wrong, and I can’t really explain it more than that.”

“I felt it too.”

The couple whips their heads to look at Madzie sitting next to them.

Alec quirks his brow. “What do you mean sweet heart?”

“I couldn’t sleep because you were having a nightmare, so I helped,” she said as a matter-of-fact and shrugged her shoulders.

“Catarina mentioned this might happen,” Magnus muttered to himself.

“Mentioned what?” Alec asks curiously, still staring at Magnus while Madzie climbs into his lap and he holds her as if it were the simplest thing.

Magnus smiles tightly at the two. “When we healed you, apparently a connection was made. I didn’t know how deep that connection would run until I felt your fear tonight and came back right away. Madzie must have felt it too which is why she healed you of your nightmare,” he says thoughtfully.

“Wait,” Alec says as he holds up his hands up, arms still holding the little warlock against him. “You’re saying…that…what? We’re all connected and can feel each other’s emotions because you healed me?” he asks, his hair disheveled and the dark circles under his eyes became more pronounced as Magnus took him in.

“Actually I think it’s more of Madzie and I are connected through you. You don’t necessarily feel our fear, but we can feel yours and our magic calls to heal you from it,” Magnus mutters softly while glancing back and forth between Alec and Madzie.

Madzie grips the front of Alec’s shirt, looks up at him and softly nods her head in agreement before resting it back on his chest.

Alec takes a deep breath and rubs her back soothingly, his eyes dance across the room as he takes it all in. He was permanently attached to Magnus and Madzie? For how long? They could feel everything he was feeling? But he can’t sense when they are in trouble? His heart rate picked up while these anxious thoughts swirled through his head. The stab wound he received from Valentine, now a pink scar still healing on his ribs, began to throb. He sucks in a sharp breath and grabs at his wound.In that same instant, blue and pink illuminate the room from his warlocks, sensing his distress.

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath and rushes forward to grab Alec’s hand grasping his wound and allows his magic to flow through his body. He can sense Alec’s tightly wound muscles from a week of stress from interrogating Valentine, healing and the lack of sleep apparent from the dark circles under his eyes.

“Alexander,” he mutters gently, taking in the exhaustion Alec was facing. His brows knit in concern, this was a whole new feeling to him. He could heal people of their pain, but never truly felt their pain. And now that he feels Alec’s, he wants to do everything in his power to protect this self-sacrificing man.

Alec lets out a deep sigh and hangs his head down, embarrassed about his weaknesses being exposed. “I’m fine,” he says softly, shaking his head as he looks back up at Magnus, trying to ease the blatant worry in his eyes.

He grabs Magnus’ hand, busy flowing his magic gently between them. He rubs his thumb comfortingly along the back of his hand and continues his ministrations on Madzie’s back, whose hands are placed on his stomach, glowing and ready to help. “You two have done enough for me and I can’t thank you enough, but you don’t need to run to my side every time I feel something.”

Magnus opens his mouth to retort but Alec beats him to it.

“I know you are just trying to help, but this can’t happen every time. You two have exhausted yourselves enough trying to help me,” he tries to convince them gently.

His eyes start to grow heavy and he blinks away the burn of exhaustion slowly. His brows crease in confusion as he blinks slowly again and attempts to form words.

“I don’t…I’m fine…I don’t…need,” he manages to get out slowly, his eyes drooping.

Magnus gently reaches up to caresses his neck and eases him onto his back, head comfortably set on the pillow. Madzie assists in pushing his chest until he is fully settled on the bed. His hand on her back flexes, trying to wake himself up, but their magic flows through him gently and sweetly. He sinks into the bed like sand among the shores of an ocean. He tries to speak again.

“I…” he murmurs, shaking his head softly at Magnus.

“Shh, my love, you’ve been working hard keeping us safe. Sleep,” he whispers, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead, “you deserve it.” Lids now too heavy, Alec closes them and surrenders to the peace. The last thing Alec feels is a small kiss from Madzie on his cheek before she rests her head down on his chest. His head lulls to the right toward Magnus, his muscles finally relaxing as a deep sleep pulls him in, one scarce of nightmares.

Magnus sighs in relief knowing that Alec will get his first full night of rest. He stands and flicks his wrist to put on comfy pajamas. He pulls out his phone to send a quick text to his client, apologizing for leaving so abruptly and informing them he will be taking the day off tomorrow. Alec needs him right now, no matter how strong he is on the outside, Magnus wants to be there for him. He puts his phone on silent and places it on the nightstand. He pulls back the covers and slides in next to his exhausted shadowhunter and little warlock.

He flicks the light off, but his blue magic swirls around and lights the room in a soft glow. He buries under the warm comforter and makes sure Alec and Madzie are both tucked in. He rests his head on the same pillow as Alec’s, nose to nose, while his hand rests on Madzie’s back and his magic comforts her into a deep sleep as well, knowing she hasn’t slept well the past week either.

“Is he gonna be okay?” he hears Madzie whisper. He looks over at her worried eyes, struggling to stay open.

“Yes sweet pea,” he says softly, “and you’re going to be okay. You’re both the strongest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” He gives her a reassuring smile.

She is quiet for a moment, pondering, before she asks, “Are you gonna be okay?”

Magnus is taken back by her question. He huffs out a soft laugh and smiles at her, admiring this wise little girl. He rubs her back in soothing circles as his magic continues its work.

“Yeah,” he says after a minute. He stares at her, then turns to look at Alec’s relaxed face, his eyelashes resting peacefully, his beautiful full lips are finally relaxed and not turned down in worry anymore, his hair disheveled, evidence of him running his hands through it, and he lets out soft deep breaths through his nose. “I’ll be okay,” he says with a gentle smile, and he will be.

The corner of her lips turn up in a small smile. She grabs his hand at her back and places is on Alec’s chest by her face, holding onto it before her eyes flutter shut. His other hand gently strokes Alec’s hand resting by his side. He runs his knuckles gently over the smooth skin on the back of his hand, then over the rough and calloused skin on the other side. Years of training and killing demons. This man is so powerful and headstrong, but he doesn’t know how to take a moment for himself.

A touch of guilt tore at Magnus’ chest at helping Alec sleep, but he needed it. He’s been working himself to the bone lately and hasn’t been sleeping. Magnus has been worried but doesn’t know how to approach the subject with Alec.

He breathes deeply and brings himself nose to nose with Alec again, eyes half open as he memorizes Alec’s peaceful features. Only he could see Alec like this. He runs his fingers delicately over Alec’s and stops when he reaches his ring finger, paying special attention to it. He strokes it gently where a ring would lie and it makes his heart flutter in his chest at the thought of filling that empty space.

He lifts his chin to kiss Alec’s nose softly, his cheek, his forehead. “I love you,” he whispers against his lips before placing a final gentle kiss there as well.

He rests his head back to its previous position, slightly Eskimo kissing Alec’s nose. He releases a deep breath and relaxes into the warmth radiating off of Alec’s body and lets it surround him, until he too finally falls asleep, holding onto to Alec and Madzie’s hands, vowing to always be there for his stubborn shadowhunter and wise little warlock. He has found his home

\--

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there is just never enough fluff dammit!  
> Tell me if you want me to stop writing this shit or if this made you smile and think of where your home is, whether that be in a person's arms or in your bed reading fanfiction ;)  
> I don't know about you guys but I love reading and writing malec fluff!  
> I will gladly write you guys all of the Malec fluff you need, send me promts on my tumblr: nanf1c
> 
> Have a beautiful day and thank you so much for reading my darlings <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t handle the rigged posture and slight shake apparent in his voice as he tried to talk and walk in Valentine’s body. To see someone so powerful be dragged unwillingly into a terrifying position broke Alec’s heart. This needed to end, now. And Alec wasn’t going anywhere until it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darlings! Hello again! At the end of my last chapter i was considering continuing this after the season 2b premiere, but i wasn't sure. 
> 
> However, that episode opened doors for a writers imagination, so you can't blame me. I'm so excited to see Harry and Alan's acting tonight in 2x12, but i'm heartbroken with how much Magnus is going to endure, and i tried to touch on that here. This is short but after the episode i probably won't have the self restraint to write more ;)
> 
> If i'm not updating this weekly, it's because i'm also working on my first AU called Burning Bright.
> 
> The response to this fic has just fucking blown me away and i'm so thankful for each and everyone of you lovely little readers :)
> 
> No betas, all my own stupid mistakes, enjoy :) <3

Alec roughly landed on his back, his head slamming into the ground as he releases a gruff of pain.  As soon as Azazel appeared in Magnus’ loft with Valentine and Magnus, he demanded the shadowhunter vacate the premises so he can perform the ritual.  Alec scoffed and swore he wouldn’t leave until Magnus was back in his own body.  

The tremble in Valentine’s voice as he begged, _Alexander, please!  I love you and if you love me then you’ll believe me!_  The absolute sheer terror emanating from his eyes as Alec had him pinned against the wall, the tears that clouded and shone through the windows of Magnus’ soul, Alec knew it was him.  He couldn’t handle the rigged posture and slight shake apparent in his voice as he tried to talk and walk in Valentine’s body.  To see someone so powerful be dragged unwillingly into a terrifying position broke Alec’s heart.  This needed to end, now.  And Alec wasn’t going anywhere until it did.

But Azazel had other plans.  He was a prince of hell who enjoyed the pleasures of other people’s discomfort and pain.  Switching Magnus and Valentine was funny to him, a game, and he didn’t want it to end.  So when Alec’s threats didn’t seem to suffice, he made it as far as pinning the greater demon against the wall before he was blown across the room.  

Azazel seemed to find great pleasure in the knowledge that Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was also the shadowhunter’s boyfriend.  He should have figured it out from the way Alec was almost overcome with rage in his threats to switch them back, but he knew it was true when, after hitting the shadowhunter away, Valentine, or rather Magnus, shouted his name in terror.

But Azazel only smiled and looked back over his shoulder at the shadowhunter, now trying to get up with his bow in his hands.  Azazel reached into his pocket and protruded thick ash.  His eyes turned black as the room dimmed to gray.  He threw the ash into the air before Alec could release his arrow and instantly fell back to the ground, shouting in agony as he held his head.  Writhing in pain on the carpet, he shouted for Magnus.  

Oh, right, Magnus Bane and Valentine Morgenstern.  He turned back to the two men as they stared at the shadowhunter.  Valentine, in Magnus’ body, showed a slight grimace, almost as if he felt bad for the man on the ground. But Magnus, in Valentine’s body, looked utterly torn.  Close to tears, the man stood shackled in chains as his mouth opened to call out for his boyfriend, but Azazel interrupted.

“Well gentlemen,” they turn to stare at him in bewilderment, “this has been fun.  We should do it again sometime,” he says with a smug smile before holding his palm out and letting his energy surge toward them.  They both threw their heads back, eyes and mouth wide open at the strange and uncomfortable feeling of leaving a body and returning into their own.  White light surrounded them, illuminating the dark room as Alec continued to writhe in pain on the floor.

Both men fell to the ground as the switch was completed.  Valentine, now returned to normal, layed on the floor with a sigh of relief, his wrist still bound so he could be returned to the Clave’s custody.  The warlock sat up disorientingly and looked down at his hands, fingertips now glowing blue.  With Alec’s screams still echoing in the halls and Azazel standing with a smirk on his stupid face, Magnus shot up to his feet and pinned Azazel against the nearest brick wall with a wave of his hands.

“Release him!” he shouted demandingly, red magic blazed around them as he stared into glowing cat eyes.  The greater demon flexed his jaw before giving in, raising a hand to end the misery Alec was still in.  Magnus looked over to do a quick once over to make sure his boyfriend was okay.  When Alec’s screams stopped and his muscles relaxed into the ground, he looked back at the smug prince.  

“See you in hell,” the demon muttered before dissipating into the air, moths left behind flew around and exited the loft through the windows into the bustling city night life.  Magnus grimaced as he once again let him escape, but his thoughts returned to the man weakly calling his name on the floor, voice hoarse from shouting, holding out a hand towards him.

Magnus stumbled over, the sudden burst of magic exhausted him physically, but the emotional trauma from the whole experience was caught up to him as well.  He fell to his knees next to Alec, helping him sit up.  Both men were breathing roughly as they exhaustedly fell into each other’s arms.  

With his cheek resting on Magnus’ shoulder, Alec realized the pain was excruciating enough to bring tears to his eyes, but the thought that Magnus was here, no longer in the body of a psychopath being tortured and suffering, was what made them overflow and stream down his face.  He buried his face deeper into Magnus’ shoulder, holding him tighter and bringing him impossibly closer as he released a soft sob.  Magnus heard and felt the tears evident from the trauma Alec experienced as his body began to shiver in Magnus’ arms.  He willingly went closer to his man as tears silently ran down his face as well.  He brought a shaking hand up to cup the back of Alec’s head, trying his best to hold back his sobs as he buried his face in Alec’s neck.

“You’re okay,” Alec whispered through his tears as he began to rub Magnus’ back.  In any other situation Magnus would have laughed.  Alec would always put others first.  Even though he was in enough pain to writhe on the ground and scream, he would always worry about Magnus and make sure he was okay.  

But this time, more tears rushed to Magnus’ eyes as he remembers everything horrible thing that has happened in the past day.  Alec must have noticed because he releases one last weak sniffle before sitting up straighter and dragging Magnus into his lap.  Magnus let himself be manhandled as he sat sideways in between his boyfreind’s legs, now able to hug him better.  Alec slowly rocked them back and forth as he continued to rub his back.  The comfort he always gave to Magnus broke him, he was so thankful for this man, so Magnus let his tears flow.

In the distance they heard the front door open and Jace’s voice demanding orders to take Valentine back to the institute.  But the couple didn’t move from each other.  Alec looked over Magnus’ head and caught his parabatai’s eye.  Jace’s face a was a mixture of relief and despair for the two holding each other.  The look he gave Alec said, _I’m glad you’re okay...that you’re both okay._ Alec nodded his head, _i’m glad you’re okay too,_ then closed his eyes as they burned with exhaustion and rested his cheek on his boyfriend's head, his tears finally drying.  Magnus only sniffled and settled more into Alec’s strong hold.  

He uttered one word under his breath, “Madzie?”

Alec released a shuddering breath and turned to kiss Magnus’ forehead.  “Cat took her, she’s safe,” he answered softly.  

Magnus nodded absently as he began to calm down, his tears subsiding.  

“Alexander-”

“Magnus I am so sorry,” Alec whispered in a rush into his hair and Magnus’ chest clenched with the hurt in his voice.  Alec continued to rock them back and forth and Magnus allowed the both of them to sit in the comfort of the other’s arms, no arguments.

No matter what Magnus was going to say, Alec was going to feel that guilt.  The guilt of not realizing or believing him when he was in Valentine’s body.  Watching the inquisitor attempt to torture him and lead him away to execution.  The guilt of pushing him against the wall and threatening him.  Magnus knew he couldn’t blame him, Valentine is a sick man who would easily play tricks on people.  But Magnus knew Alec, he knew his shadowhunter would take every ounce of guilt he felt and put it towards doing anything and everything he could to make it up to Magnus.  And for now, that was saying how sorry he was.  So, yes, Magnus allowed this one time to accept his apology without any arguments, because he knew in order for Alec to feel better, he needed this to start with.

“I love you so much, I-” Alec’s voice broke as Magnus’ heart did as well.  He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Alec’s.  He heard Alec release another shaky breath and opened his eyes.  Alec still had his eyes closed, but fresh tears began to slowly track down his face.  Magnus sucked in a sharp breath and brought his hands up to cup Alec’s face, his thumb gently swiping away the tears.

“I’m here, my love.  I’ve got you, I love you.  It’s okay,” he said softly in the silence of the loft, trying to convince not only Alec, but himself as well that everything was okay.  Alec kept his eyes closed and didn’t hesitate to reciprocate when Magnus leaned in to kiss him.  Their lips met in utter softness, closed mouths, strictly simple and yet breathtakingly beautiful.  The kiss held the promise to the gentleness they would always have for one another, restricted solely for them.  In battle, they fought with everything they had, everything they were, but together, alone, it was nothing but open and soft love.  

“I’m right here, i’m not going anywhere,” Magnus whispered in the breath of distance between their lips, almost as a prayer and a promise to Alec and himself.  Alec bit his bottom lip as the anxieties from the night caught up to him again, he nodded and he pulled Magnus in for a bone crushing hug.  

“I’m not going anywhere either,” he murmured, voice muffled in Magnus’ shoulder.  He needed this.  Magnus needed this.  This was what they did, only what the other needed, always thinking of the other first because they are both too selfless to do anything else.  

With one last squeeze, Magnus pulled back but didn’t let go of Alec as they helped each other stand up.  They dusted ash off of the other, hands constantly touching, unable and unwilling to let go.  With one last kiss, the exhausted couple retired to their bed.  

The events over the past twenty four hours would be hard to forget, but they would try.  They vowed to talk about everything when they were ready, always open and willing to fix whatever problem came their way.  And with that, the two lovers finally found bliss wrapped in the warmth and security of their partner, falling where nightmares didn’t terrorize them.  Their unwavering love would keep them protected and strong.  

With Magnus asleep in his arms, Alec waited to see the soft eminent glow of Magnus’ fingertips flowing and seeking their way to his heart, when he truly knew that Magnus still felt comfortable with him, loved him, solidifying that nothing would change that.  He allowed a soft smile to form on his lips, the first time since the horrid events happened, and slowly fell asleep in his lover’s tight embrace.  

And for now, everything was okay.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't a lot, but it felt right for me to focus more on their reunion rather than the torture of it all. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with this story! You have all inspired me to keep this going :)
> 
> If you have any thoughts about how much you hated this or loved it, or want to yell with me about the show then you can message me on here or on my tumblr nanf1c :)
> 
> Have a beautiful day and try not to cry to much during 2x12 <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> You can find me on tumblr under the username nanf1c  
> Enjoy your evenings my darlings <3


End file.
